Upcoming Features
This page is a record of future content teased, mentioned, or confirmed by Digital Extremes employees. To prevent misinformation, links are provided. Anything that has this '(?)' after it has been talked about by the Devs but has yet to be confirmed. Planned Additions Warframes *Garuda TennoLIVE 2018 - 39:57 **Gore themed *Wisp (PH) Devstream 115 - 59:08 Enemies *Sentient **Support sentient will revive the destroyed ones PAX East 2016 Panel - 17:45 **Flying Eidolon (for Orb Vallis) Devstream 100 - 51:10 *Three new Corpus enemies Devstream 105 - 45:10 *Corpus **Spider-themed proxies (for Orb Vallis) Devstream 90 - 30:42 **Gas City enemies Devstream 117 - 30:56 *Bosses **Nef Anyo / The Sergeant rework (possibly including Derf Anyo) Devstream 30 - 37:25TennoLive 2016 - 39:28Devstream 97 - 41:52 **Boss-themed enemies Devstream 79 - 49:40 **Grineer walking tank field-boss for Plains of Eidolon Devstream 106 - gif-clip Weapons *Sentient Arm Weapon (Possibly Scrapped) PAX East Panel - 17:45Devstream 101 - 44:24 *Lunaro Arcata (as a PVE melee weapon) Devstream 76 - 46:06Devstream 78 - 59:17 *Two Handed Katana (Signature melee weapon for the Revenant Warframe) (delayed for melee 3.0)Devstream 104 - 30:17 *Dual wielding Nikana Devstream 81 - 1:02:31 *Grineer two-handed saw TennoCon2017, Art Panel - 23:48Devstream 101 - 50:38 *Tenno sword and poniard Devstream 112 - 30:14 *Infested Heavy Blade Devstream 112 - 31:14 *Kitguns (Gun-zaws) TennoLive 2018 - 47:31 *Corpus shotgun and revolver set TennoCon 2018 The Art of (War)frame - 25:09 *Fortuna Bounty Weapons (Battacor, Kreska, Ocucor) TennoCon 2018 - screenshot (25:10) *Archwing Weapons in non-Archwing missionsDevstream 117 - 24:02 Companions *MOA (Companion) TennoLive 2016 - 36:18 **Created using modular system TennoLIVE 2018 - 48:18 *More Kavat/Kubrow breeds Devstream 82 - 19:47 *Oxylus TennoCon 2018 The Art of (War)frame - 38:27 Gameplay *Additional Quests **"The New War" TennoLIVE 2018 - 57:31 *Damage 3.0 Devstream 80 - 25:05Twitter - Steve Sinclair (20 Feb 2016)Devstream 101 - 20:43 **Rework/removal of "mandatory mods" **Bringing balance to Status and Critical chance ** rework Devstream 97 - 39:10 *Companion commands (akin to Syndicate commands) TennoLive 2016 - 34:44 *Bleedout rework Devstream 70 - 21:33 *Tileset Expansion Devstream 75 - 38:55 **Tileset lighting revisit TennoCon 2016 Art Panel - 44:10 **Corpus Gas City rework (late Fall 2018) Steve Sinclair Tweet - Gas City ComparisonDevstream 117 - 27:01 **Sentient Outpost TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 15:51 **New Landscapes ***Venus Landscape (Orb Vallis)Devstream 103 - 33:00 ****Land-based vehicle for Venus ****K-drive (hoverboards) TennoLIVE 2018 - 57:07 *"Kingpin" missions Devstream 80 - 22:33PAX Aus 2016 Panel - 58:15 **Provides Clan or Alliance-based rewards Steve Sinclair Periscope @ 23:35 *Daily mission builder Devstream 81 - 33:12 *Shared squad ship TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 13:13 **Railjack (2019) TennoLIVE 2018 - 1:06:04Devstream 117 - 17:49 *Removal of keys from Derelicts and dispersion of them through System Reddit AMA *New Peculiar Mods *Melee 3.0 Devstream 115 - 28:13 *Archwing rework Devstream 117 - 26:27 Cosmetics *Deluxe skins for all Warframes PAX East Panel **Zephyr Devstream 67 - 26:25Devstream 79 - 30:16 **Limbo TennoLIVE 2018 - 12:15 **Nyx TennoLIVE 2018 - 10:57 **Titania TennoLIVE 2018 - 12:28 **Equinox Devstream #116 - 10:40 *Cloth Physics Mesh (Rig) updates for Volt Devstream 79 - 47:52Devstream 82 - 54:55 *"Proto" Skins for Weapons Devstream 97 - 28:40 *More animations for operators: idle sets/pet interactions/melees Devstream 100 - 16:34 *Operator hair quality upgrade Devstream 105 - 17:55 **New hairstyles *Dojo decorations: **Music player Prime Time #126 - 44:00 **Decorative NPCs **Syndicate sets **"Natural elements" set Devstream 112 - 17:28 Other *Stance drop rework Devstream 67 - 23:16 *Syndicate Standing additions **Weekly Hitman-style syndicate missions Devstream 80 - 21:12 *Fixing items on the Bourbon List *Ease of use for Color Blind users Devstream 74 - 09:27 *High Dynamic Range (HDR) console support Devstream 80 - 17:45 *Environmental graphic overhaul Devstream 81 - 28:42 *Kavat Genetic Code droprate buff (?) Devstream 81 - 1:01:08 *Sortie reward rework / balance Devstream 97 - 53:33 *Fine-tuned matchmaking Devstream 101 - 13:23 *Sound rework on melee weapons Devstream 102 - 58:23 *Nuptia integration Devstream 82 - 59:25 *"Effects Intensity" option Steve Sinclair's Tweet References Category:Browse